SQ Drabble
by WritingTool
Summary: One-Shots (mainly) of Swan Queen prompts. Rated M for future stories. And given my previous history, I think it's safe to say that you should all expect some non-SQ fics every once in a while.
1. Second Born

**This is Regina and Emma's first baby together and Emma is worried about raising the baby properly, but Regina is there to guide and comfort her.**

**###**

The crying just barely penetrated into their deep sleep, but still, everyone jerked awake just at the same time.  
Emma looks towards her alarm clock and notices that just two hours had past since the baby had fallen back to sleep. She groans back into her pillow before she tries to designates who's turn it is to check on the baby.

"Henry! It's your turn"

"No it's not, I feed her last time"

Regina rolls over in the bed still half sleep.

"Dear, it's your turn. You know Henry and I did it last time"

Emma knew it was her turn, but she just wanted to sleep a little longer.

"Yeah." She sighs in exhaustion. "I know."

Emma half throws and half shoves the sheets off of her as she drags her feet to the baby's room.  
Right on her door is painted half way, 'Raven'. Only half way, because while Emma and Henry were painting her name, it was during Regina's pregnancy, which means they were on call 24/7, and with the baby, they never had time to finish.

Despite her groggy state and cranky attitude Emma walks into the room with a chipper look on her face and a bright tone in her voice.  
She noticed a while back that babies are more intuitive than Regina when she thinks you're hiding something, but mainly it's because she just loves her baby panda.

She knows she isn't hungry because she was feed only two hours ago, she checked her forehead for a fever, nothing. The only thing left was her diaper.  
Well, she checked, and that was it.

Emma was never too good at changing diapers, the smell always made her dizzy. In fact, whenever it was her turn she always made an excuse to give the job to someone else. But there were no more excuses for her to use now and she did not want to make more of a mess than there already was, so she did the only thing that was left to do.  
She picked up the baby (always with a smile on her face), set her down on the changing table, took a deep breath, and

...  
called on her wife.

"Regina! I need your help, it's important"

Only moments later Regina practically raced into the room with Henry right behind her, expecting there to be a situation.

"What is it, Emma? Please tell me, Raven is okay"

"Yeah, Ma, what happened, it sounded serious"

Emma heard the fear in their voices and she feels bad once she remembers the real reason why she called her in there.

"Uhh, no...it's uhh,...it's her diaper, it needs to be changed. And I don't know how to change it."

She said the last part a little soft that it was almost lost in the wind, but Regina and Henry still caught it. Henry snickers, but sees him Ma's signature, "I'm uncomfortable" neck rub, but he just walks out the room, too tired to do anything else and knows that his Mom will take care of it. As for Regina, she's just relieved that the baby is okay. She understands how changing a diaper for the first time is, changing Henry's for the first time wasn't too easy for her. She rubs Emma's back for comfort as she smiles down at Raven.

"It's ok, Dear, I know how stressful changing a diaper can be"

Regina grabs a new diaper, the wipes, baby power, and starts to undress the baby.

"Henry was always a squirmy little baby."

As Regina talks, she begins to change her diaper as if she's done it for years, well maybe not years, but it's still longer time than what's on Emma's record.

"And the crying did not make things any easier. But, Emma, you're not going to hurt her."

Every since Raven was born, even before Regina got pregnant, Emma always had this fear that she'll mess everything up if they ever had another baby, which is why she was always grateful for the way Regina raised Henry. He was polite, considerate, he's the last bit of chivalry left in the world, the exact opposite of what Emma was at his age. She had no idea on how to take care of another human being. All she ever had to worry about was herself for the first 28 years of her life. Even when she found Henry it wasn't this stressful, he was ten when he showed up at her apartment, and he traveled to Boston all on him own, he was like a tiny adult. But this... she...Raven is so small and new, and she was worried that the tiniest thing will ruin her.  
Emma already took the greatest precautions when it came to Raven, Emma saw it to be necessary, others thought it ridiculous; pillows around her car seat when they go out, covers on all possibly openings to prevent drafts so she wouldn't get a cold (even during the summer), and she even built a maze from one room to another so the baby wouldn't get into anything. But Regina notices and she knows why, she felt the same way with Henry, still does sometimes, but she knows that she tries her best, even when she wasn't doing so well. But that's all there is to it in parenting, and if anyone always tried their best, it was Emma, and from that, she knew Raven would grow up to be and do great in this world.

**###**

**This is my first fic, please rate it, tell me what you think :). I hope you liked it.**


	2. Savior's Kiss

**AU: Still in Storybrooke during the curse; first episode. Instead of there being heated rage between the two, they actually managed to calmingly talk things through, while Regina smoothly talked her way into a date**

**The prompt I was given was Regina's and Emma's first kiss.**

**###**

Emma wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. This was just their second date, the first one was planned by Regina and it was great. They agreed to switch off the responsibility of planning, it was of course her turn and she wanted this one to be even better than the last.

The first night she met Regina Mills was quite a night for her, first, she came face to face with the child she gave up for adoption, then finding out his mother is mayor of a small town, all on the night of her 28th birthday. Talk about eventful. But the sound of her voice was what she remembers most that night. It was so deep, so rich. Then her eyes, even in the dark they made an impression on her. What got her hooked though, before she even agreed to their first date, was "The Look" she gave her. Emma is sure she's given that look hundreds of times, moving her eyebrows in just the right way to get what she wanted, so she said yes, deciding to see how all of this went.

Three weeks after meeting they had their first date, and just a couple weeks after that, they're on another one. She really doesn't know what it is with Regina. I mean, yeah, she's hot, gorgeous, a Super Mom while still being Super Sexy, but there was something else too. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she had to put that on hold, she wanted to focus on their date. Their Perfect date.

* * *

Regina made calls that night for Henry to stay with a babysitter, keeping her plans to herself. He hasn't really been too happy about her and Emma seeing each other, the whole, "her being the 'Evil Queen' and Emma's the 'Savior' here to break the curse" nonsense hasn't been resolved whatsoever thus far. But she knows that if this relationship with the, "Savior" goes anywhere, she's going to have a hard time telling him.

She saw the look Henry gave her when he came home that night, it was so spiteful. It made her stomach turn once his words sunk in. "My real Mom". God, she wanted to yell and curse at Emma, but she knew this wasn't her fault, she didn't go looking for her son, he came to her. So instead, she brought her in and discussed the matter at hand. But what she didn't expect was her attraction to the woman. Living in a small town you don't see too many people, too many good looking people at that. So she asked her on a date.

* * *

It took Emma some time to come up with their next date. Her and Regina had different styles, that much was apparent, but what made this harder was how Regina was spot on with their first date. It appealed to both of them without either one of them being bored or uncomfortable, so she knew she had big stilettos to fill. But after looking over everything for the 5th time in a row, she knew she made the right decision.

* * *

On her way to the location Emma had given her, she went over the possible ways she could tell Henry. None of the things she came up with really fit, she was really in a bind. She would do anything for Henry to make him happy, but at the same time, there was nothing logically wrong with the idea of her and Emma. Not to mention that his displeasure of them being together was based on a childish storybook, but her and Henry have been on a downward spiral and she was desperate to have him back. Regina was really in a catch22 here.

Emma sees Regina's car pull up and she greets her as soon as she gets out.

Emma is so excited for what she has prepared, she can't control the face cramping smile she has. "Hey". Emma closes the car door behind her and guides her into the building. She starts things off with small talk as she takes her coat. "How was your day? Any interesting complaints?"

Emma asks the latter with a snicker. Since their first date, Regina has found it comforting to vent to Emma about the ridiculousness she encounters each day. Emma tentatively listens, wanting to be there for Regina, she is the mayor of an entire town after all, she has a lot to deal with, but she also listens for the complaints the residence have. Each one more demanding than the next. They actually made their own inside jokes with every order each particular citizen has. Both of them viewing this as the highlight of their nights.

Regina just sighs as an answer, just thinking about what she went through today, especially with Henry, was enough to ruin any night and that was the last thing she wanted. She just shakes her head with pleading eyes.

Emma takes the hint, but asks one last question. "Henry?"

Regina nods her head with a saddened, "Yeah."

Emma says nothing else about it, She just guides Regina to their table and helps her into her seat. On top of a white table cloth are two domes, each housing the meal Emma had Granny prepare for them. Which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but given how nicer Regina has been since Emma arrived, people would do anything to keep her that way.

"So I asked Rubes what your favorites were whenever you came to the diner and I had Granny make it. I didn't really know what to do, so I decided to just have a date consisting of all the things that made you happy. I know you go through a lot, Regina, especially with Henry, the council, and just your life in general."

Regina never really had anyone to be there for her, no one to vent to, but Emma has completely changed that for her. Despite them only knowing each other for 5 weeks, Regina felt safe with Emma. "So I wanted this night to be different than the rest. After we eat we-" Emma gets interrupted by Regina softly crying.

Emma kneels down beside Regina. "Hey, what's going on? Regina?" Regina collects herself before she faces Emma. With sad eyes, eyes Emma had never seen before, Regina looks down at her. "Nothing, it's just that-" Regina grabs Emma's hand into hers. "It's just that, you have been so...kind and unbiased towards me despite all the stories about me I'm sure people are telling you" Emma gives a split frown.

"Regina, I have my own opinions about people, no matter what they might be saying about you, I know you enough to make my own decisions." Regina weakly smiles down at Emma hearing how genuine her words are.

"I know, but this just-"

"But nothing." Emma interrupts her as she lifts her up to her feet, wanting to be more at eye level. "Regina I know this all seems so fast, and weird with me being Henry's biological mom and all, but I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I already had an idea of what I was getting into when we had our first date and everyone was staring and whispering at us almost the whole time. This is going to be a little difficult, especially for Henry, but I promise we'll get through it"

Hearing Henry's name brings her back to the subject she was contemplating during the drive over. "Oh, God, Henry. Emma, you know he hates the idea of us together. What are we going to tell him..._when_ are we going to tell him?" Regina looks Emma dead in the eyes, pleading for an answer. Emma senses Regina's concern for her son, but honestly, she doesn't know.

"We'll think of something. Together. I promise." Regina is satisfied with her answer, although it is vague, she still feels comforted knowing she won't go through this alone. She lays her head down on Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you, Emma"

"No problem, Babe." Regina lifts her head and raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows, looking at Emma in question.

"Babe?" In her most confused state, Emma realizes what just came out of her mouth.

"Well...yeah. Sorry, it just slipped out." Thinking she's in some sort of trouble, Emma gives her dorkiest smile hoping to get off the hook. Luckily it does the job. Regina giggles softly.

Most of her life, Regina didn't have anyone to trust, someone to go to, or at least no one that stayed long, but Emma, she was someone completely different. It's like she's here to save her from that grieving routine; her Savior.

In that moment, Regina forcefully and smoothly moves in and kisses Emma. Their kiss, their first kiss was short and sweet, but still held a lot of the passion Regina felt for Emma in that moment. Emma was in a daze and Regina just felt at peace when their lips came together.

Once Regina pulls away and Emma's shock finally wears off, she has on her face cramping smile again. "What was that for?" Regina genuinely smiles at Emma as she sits back down in her chair.

"Just…because you're you, Emma." Emma still has her smile when she goes to her own seat across from Regina and they continue their date.


	3. A Mother's Love

**Prompt: Regina goes to Emma's place because Henry forgot something and she finds Emma is babysitting Neal and is overwhelmed because he won't stop crying, so Regina takes over and helps her take care of him. Emma loves seeing Regina's motherly love and ends up kissing her. **

**###**

_*if Henry would actually remember to double-check before he leaves...is that a baby?*_ Regina knocks on the door, impatiently waiting for it to open. But as she waits, her earlier suspicions are proven correct, the sounds of a very upset baby gets louder and louder, even louder than she thought possible when the door actually opens. On the other side it reveals a very stressed looking Emma and an even more distraught looking baby Neal.

"Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing with the baby?" Regina didn't even wait for Emma to invite her in, she just struts past her, immediately starts to look for Henry's keys.

"Hello to you too, Regina, please, come in." Emma says sarcastically closing the door behind her. "And to answer your question, I'm babysitting. But what are you doing here?" Emma emphasizes on the 'you', hinting at her annoyance for Regina just walking into her house.

Without even looking her way, Regina says, "Henry left his keys here yesterday, I came to retrieve them, where are they? And can you please do something about that baby!?" Regina stomps her foot and rubs the bridge of her nose. "He's giving me a headache." Emma rolls her eyes as she starts to lightly bounce the baby.

"No, I can't actually, he's been crying for over an hour now. I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't see how Mary Margaret could see you fit to babysit." Emma glares at Regina.

"Well if you think you can do better, please be my guest."

"Oh dear, God. Give him here." Emma carefully transfer baby Neal into Regina's arms. As soon as his head is cradled into the nook of her arm, her face changes completely, it's softer. Regina smiles down at him, cooing him with cute baby talk while she rocks him. She lifts him up so that his head is resting on her shoulder and she starts to pat his back, within seconds he burps and immediately he stops crying. Regina cradles him in her arms again, smiling and cooing him once more.

Since what happened when Emma and Hook came back through the time portal, Emma hasn't seen Regina unless it was about Henry. She's apologized dozens of times, but Regina still insists they don't socialize, let alone be in the same room together. So when they interact with one another, the only side of Regina Emma sees is the one that has no emotion, is stern, and holds hatred for her. But this side of Regina is one she missed, that motherly side she has for Henry, the same side she gave to her when they lived in New York. Emma remembers the feeling of going into Henry's room with the biggest smile on her face as she woke him up. She remembers feeling the joy of making him feel better when he got a scrape on him knee. And she knew all of those memories came from her, she knew they were Regina's because she sees those same emotions when she's near Henry.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing, huh?" Regina doesn't even look up, she just let's Neal take hold of her index finger as she rocks and beams down at him.

"Of course, Miss Swan, I do have a son that I've raised." Emma feels a little ridiculous after making that statement.

"Right...uuhh, I'll take you to his crib, I'm sure he's ready for his nap." Emma starts to walk towards the back of the house, hearing Regina's heels hit the hard wood floor as an induction that she followed. As Regina and Emma watch Neal sleep, noting which feature belongs to each parent, Emma tries to break the silence.

"Look, Regina, I know I've said this over a dozen times, but I really am sorry about you and Robin, I had no idea that was his wife." Regina sighs, tired of Emma always apologizing whatever they're near one another.

"There's no need to apologize Emma, I understand why you did what you did; I couldn't imagine you doing anything else. I'm the one who should be apologizing for blaming you. If it weren't for all the bad I've done in the past, I wouldn't be in this situation now." Regina goes from smiling like the sun, to a regretful frown, seeing this Emma moves closer to Regina to comfort her.

"No, Regina, this isn't your fault. No matter what you've done in the past, you don't deserve to have your soul mate ripped out of your life like that. This is all me." Emma slowly moves closer to Regina, motioning into a hug, and since Regina hasn't moved back, she takes that as a hint to continue.

"Emma, no, this is my fault." Regina detaches from Emma with tears in her eyes, she wipes them away as she rushes out of the room. Emma runs after her. "Regina, wait!" Emma runs into the living room trying to stop Regina from leaving.

"Regina please, will you listen to me. You're not as bad as you say you are. I mean look at Henry, you raised him all on your own and he came out perfect, and look at how great you took care of Neal. Regina, all of that can't be done by some evil queen. It takes a living mother, and that's you. I mean come on, you look so calm and peaceful, so...beautiful." Regina feels as if she's just saying all of that to make her feel better, but the last thing she needs is a fake speech.

"Emma stop, please." "No, Regina. I'm being serious." Regina looks at Emma with sad pleading eyes, wanting to believe her, wanting to feel as if someone believed in her again. Emma looks Regina in the eyes, but they start drift down towards her lips. Before she knows what's happening, or even what took over her, Emma leans towards Regina. She doesn't move away and because of that both of them are a little shocked when their lips make contact, but as unexpected as the kiss itself, they start to get into it, forgetting everything as they move back towards the couch, falling on top of it with Regina on top of Emma. Neither of them stop until Regina hears herself moan. It's in that moment she regrets even coming over to Emma's house. There were so many unsolved emotions she hasn't even thought about, coming over here just made things much more difficult. She scrambles to get off Emma, she fixes her clothes and rushes to open the door, slaming it behind her, forgetting the reason she drove there in the first place.

Emma was just left in a daze, stunned about what happened, but even more stunned when it abruptly ended and she was left standing in her house, (and because of the door) Neal yelling louder than before, and new emotions to work out.


	4. Zelena's Promise

**A mini-fic I came up with, I just had to write it, BUT IT'S NOT SQ (BTW). AU: Zelena was never given up but Regina is still born. They're around the ages of 6 and 9. This is Zelena's promise on Regina's happiness. I hope you like it!**

**KWH :)**

**###**

Cora could hear tiny squeals coming from the other room.

"Girls, behave." As if they were twins and not three years apart, the girls respond in unison.

"Yes, Mother." The girls snicker at one another from almost getting caught. Zelena hushes Regina.

"You have to talk softer or Mother will catch us."

"Sorry." Regina did feel bad for being responsible for her and her sister getting in trouble, but she was too excited to frown.

Zelena was showing Regina her favorite trick again. It involved magic, something they didn't want Mother to find out about.

For the third time, Zelena does the same trick. Zelena places a pebble in one of three cups. She makes sure Regina sees the pebble before she shuffles the cups, trying to confuse her, and once she's done she has Regina choose which cup the pebble is in. Each and every time, Regina chooses the right cup, she never took her eyes off of it, but every time she lifts the cup, there's no pebble. There's no pebble under any of the cups. Instead, the pebble is in Zelena's hand. Zelena does the same trick each and every time Regina asks, no matter how often, and she asks very often. And each time is just as exciting like the last to Regina.

Zelena knew she could do magic from a very young age, she was happy when she found out, she was just like her Mother. Until she became old enough for her Mother to use it to punish her with it. She was 6 when she first started using it on her. It was terrifying. It was emotionally and of course physically scarring. And the worst part is that Regina was just across the hall. She loved her sister, she was born innocent, as pure as snow, but their Mother was nowhere near that status. It was then that she decided to keep Regina from ever experiencing that, and she did just that, for two straight years so far since their Mother felt Regina had become of age to experience her wickedness. But Regina was adventurous, she always loved getting into things, that made keeping her safe harder, but she still did all she could to stop her from going too far.

She did the best she could with the magic she learned on her own, not wanting to learn from their Mother knowing only bad things will come of it, but she still tried. She still wanted to protect her sister and her happiness, that's why she always showed her that magic trick, she did everything in her power to keep Regina happy. She promised herself she would.


	5. RedBeauty

**A/N: REDBEAUTY FIC! I know this is a SQ drabble, but I just wanted to get this fic idea my best friend gave me written. The beginning is SQ but the focus is RedBeauty. Emma sets Ruby on another blind date after so many failed attempts. Hopefully this time she gets it right.**

**KWH :)**

**###**

"Emma!? Aren't you ready yet!?" After knowing about their date hours in advanced, she still made them late, 20 minutes late to be exact, but she finally started to walk down the stairs. She had on a simple red dress, it barely made it to her knees, but it fitted every curved perfectly. It was sleeveless and had a scooped neckline that showed just enough cleavage. Regina knew red was always her color.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She walks towards the living room grabbing her shoes on the way. "How do I look?" Emma finally puts on her heels, black 5" stilettos. Regina has been staring at Emma since she started walking down the stairs, but she still gives her a once over for dramatic effect.

"You look good, Dear." Regina gives Emma a devilish-type smile. Regina was never the type to show too much emotion...except during sex...but Emma knew what she was thinking, her Super Power always worked with her. Emma gives her an animated eye roll.

"You know you can never lie to me." Regina just politely smiles.

"Of course I know, Dear." Regina walks towards Emma, wraps her arms around her waist, and whispers in her ear. When she pulls away she has another devilish smile on her lips. "Now tell me, was I lying just now?" Emma looks her in the eyes and mimics Regina's smile.

"Oh my, Madam Mayor, you do have a naughty side." Regina just laughs before resuming her serious tone as she walks towards the door.

"Now come, Emma, we're already late." Emma groans, Regina always knows how to create and end the mood in the same minute.

* * *

By the time Emma and Regina reach the restaurant Ruby was already there.

"Sorry we're late. Did your date make it yet?" Emma pulls Regina's seat out for her, then takes her own.

"Yeah, Belle just went to the bathroom, she drunk so much water waiting for you two, she had to go." Ruby laughs a little, Emma does as well while Regina rolls her eyes.

"You can thank Emma for that."

"Come on Regina, no need to name names. It's not like the time was wasted." Emma waves her hands down the length of her body, Regina doesn't break contact with Emma, but she smirks before turning towards Belle who has made it back from the bathroom.

"You look lovely, Belle." Belle smiles innocently.

"Thank you, Regina. So do you." Regina nods once and smiles back.

"So who's ready to eat?"

* * *

It's a few moments before everyone receives their dinner. Everyone is a little typical with their choices, Emma and Ruby go with steak, Regina goes light with salmon, and Belle chooses a salad with grilled chicken. By the time they're half way through their meal they accumulated a nice conversation about their day jobs, hobbies, and whatnot. This was a double date, a blind date for Belle and Ruby, or as blind as a small town can get, so everything was still kind of new to them about the other. They didn't know who they were going to be set up with, but they were sure it had to be someone they knew. When Ruby saw Belle walk up to her table she felt more relaxed, Emma actually made a good choice this time. Ruby agreed, after weeks of Emma begging, to let her get set up with someone, she is her best friend and she should know what she likes, but Emma's last few choices have been brutal, horrid to say the least. After her third failed attempt at a blind date, Ruby made Emma double date with her so she could see how wrong her choices were. It took Emma only one date to see how bad she's been doing and this date made up for all of that. Belle was perfect, she's beautiful, loves to read, and her accent, it's sexy beyond measure. Nothing like her prior dates, their looks were perfectly fine, but their personalities were beastly. Only talked about themselves, never bothered to even ask about her day, and their interests made them seem pretentious or they made them up to keep up with appearances, but Belle did just the opposite. She asked question upon question about her job at the diner and she actually seemed interested. And her personal interests were intriguing, or at least she made it seem that way, with the way her eyes lit up and her smile widened, she always lost herself in describing the books she read, and when she came back down to earth her embarrassment was adorable. Ruby was actually enjoying herself. Emma was going to get a medal for this one. After dinner the two couples stay a little longer and talk some more, the entire time Emma and Regina can see how invested in them the other two aren't, it was only 5 minutes before the two decide to go.

"I think it's time for us to go, we'll let you two talk in peace." The couple still sitting barely notice them getting up, they're so interested into one another, the puppy-dog stage of a potential great relationship.

"See, I told you these two will hit it off." Emma smiles a cheeky grin as she gloats about her decision.

"Just don't forget who gave you the suggestion, Dear."

"Of course not. Now, about that lie you told earlier." Emma's grin goes from cheeky to mischievous.

"Excuse me, Belle and I are still sitting here." Emma looks at the two with rose tinted cheeks while Regina just smiles devilishly.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry. We'll just go, enjoy yourself you two." Emma and Regina walk out of the restaurant hand in hand whisper and snickering to one another.

"Those two are cute together." Belle watches as they walk out the door turning towards Ruby with another innocent smile.

"They really do." The two stare at one another for a moment, captivated by the other, not wanting to ruin the moment they're having. Ruby is the first to break the silence.

"How about dessert?"

"Sure." Belle and Ruby decide to share a chocolate mousse...and a spoon. At that point, without officially declaring it, the two look like an official couple, so much so that when others get up to leave they come up to them to either compliment them on how cute they look, or to compare them to themselves when they first started dating. With Belle being the shy type and Ruby not really knowing what to say they both just blush and accept their compliment, and It was then that they realized how long they've actually been there, just talking about any and everything.

"I think it's time we go, I'm not even sure how long we've been here."

"Yeah, I think that's best." Belle and Ruby pay for their portions of the bill, leaving a generous tip, before they walk out the door, still talking like there isn't a care in the world. Being a small town, neither of them drove to the restaurant so they walked, and talked, and walked while they talked, until they made it to the docks.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." Belle looks at Ruby with nothing but sympathy and Ruby looks back at Belle smiling, passing back the message that she's fine and she should worry about her.

"I wasn't alone, I had my grandmother and Snow. She's like a sister, she got me through everything."

"It's good you have people who love you. I just wish there were someone who cared about me like the people in your life."

"Belle, I care." Ruby hesitates with what she has to say next.

"Can I be honest with you?" Belle can sense how much more serious the conversation is going, she turns to fully face Ruby to give her her full attention.

"Of course."

"I haven't willingly told anyone that story, ever. Thank you for listening, it's just that I wanted you to hear it from me before you hear the rumors." Belle grabs on to one of Ruby's hands.

"Thank you for telling me, I know how hard that must have been for you."

"It's still kind of hard just to think about it sometimes, it's just..." Ruby takes in a deep breath before she continues. "Belle, I really like you, a lot, and I hope you feel the same way. So I want you to know everything about me, the good and the bad, starting with the bad." Ruby looks to Belle with pleading eyes, hoping she won't turn away from her after hearing about her dark past. The two are silent for a moment, long enough for Ruby to assume the worst. She doesn't say anything else, she just turns away from Belle with her and stares a sad hole into the wood of the docks. "Well, I at least hope you enjoyed tonight." Ruby begins to get up and leave until Belle grabs her wrists, setting her back down on the bench. Belle cradles Ruby's face, gently rubbing her thumb against her cheeks.

"Ruby, I had a great time tonight, and I'm happy that you told me about your past, but it's behind you for a reason, they don't define who you are. The monster you were then isn't the beautiful person you are today." Belle leans in and softly kisses Ruby, when she pulls away she sees tears rolling down her cheeks. Neither say anything else as they continue their walk for another half hour before they make it to Belle's house. While walking home Ruby takes her phone out and dials a number.

"Hello?" In the background she can hear someone trying to quite themselves.

"Emma, we need to talk about tonight."

"Ruby? I'm kind of busy, can we talk later?" Emma laughs a little before Ruby can respond.

"Uhh, sure. Talk to you later." Emma hangs up before Ruby does, she shakes her head as she lightly laughs to herself. Leave it to Emma and Regina to always be in the mood. But she really wanted to talk to Emma about Belle, she actually wanted to thank her, Belle is wonderful, perfect, and great. It's been a long time since she felt comfortable enough to tell someone about her past, and Belle made it so much easier for her, the way she accepted it and didn't let it define her. She's everything she needed and then some, she felt like Belle might really be the one for her.


	6. Pre-SQ

**I just found a random prompt. This is Pre-SQ; Regina kisses Emma.  
And please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I still haven't been able to find a Beta.**

**Please please leave comments or critics, they really help since these are my first fics ****_ever_****. :)  
Enjoy**

**KWH**

Regina was in the kitchen washing the dishes Henry, Emma, and herself had accumulated.  
Every Saturday Emma comes over to have dinner and it's become routine for her and Henry to watch t.v. or play video games right after, leaving Regina with the dishes. Not purposely of course, Emma always tries to help with the clean up, it's in her nature, but so is doing everything she can for Henry. In this case, that's spending as much time with him as she possibly can, and despite how much she hated having Emma in her life, she loved seeing Henry happy more than anything, so if she had to put up with a parasite of a woman for a few hours a week beyond work, she will. It's also become a custom for Regina to hear Henry and Emma yelling at one another on who will beat whom, or them singing along to the theme song of their favorite show, and right before she's finished with the kitchen, Emma walks in already putting Henry to bed. They'll usually talk for about an hour or so before Emma decides to go back home. Their conversations were never anything personal, or even casual, it was always work related, but still, Regina enjoyed them, and even with the topic at hand, so did Emma. Regina always found peace in getting important business handled properly, something her mother drilled into her as a child. Just knowing that by morning, everything has been taken care of puts her at ease. This night was a little different however, instead of Emma walking into the kitchen ready to discuss matters with being Sheriff, or preparing for the next town meeting, there's only the sound of a DVD's main menu playing on repeat. Regina walks towards the living room prepared to find both Emma and Henry gone into the night, fleeing the town, something she will never put past the Sheriff to attempt, but instead she finds Emma sound asleep with Henry right on top of her, both slightly snoring. Even though Regina wanted to discuss the following day's matters, she decided to let Emma and Henry sleep, there was always the early morning for them to discuss things, not only will she get business out of the way, she will hopefully annoy the Sheriff with waking her at the crack of dawn. She grabbed a blanket from the coat closet and placed it over Emma and Henry. As a habit, she kissed Henry on the head before whispering good night and before she realized what she was doing, she lightly kissed Emma on the head as well. It shocked her to realized what she had done, but she just hoped Emma was in deep enough sleep to not be woken by it, the last way she wished to end her night was owing an awkward explanation to the Sheriff. Unfortunately for Regina, Emma began to stir, eyes barely opening as she tries to carefully get up as to not wake Henry. "No, it's late. Lay back down and rest Ms. Swan, I don't need you keeping Henry up any farther past his bedtime." As sleepy as Emma is, she nods once, not having the energy to throw back any sarcastic remarks, so she lied back down and closed her eyes. Despite Regina's thoughts, Emma was initially woken by her kiss, but just decided to not mention it. It could have been from how tired she was, or that she wanted to think it over for a bit before bringing it up, but either way it goes, the only thing she says to Regina is, "Good Night, Madam Mayor." As Regina is walking up the stairs she says over her shoulder with a smirk, "Good Night, Sheriff."


End file.
